La Dame aux Cheveux de Feu
by Hortensea
Summary: D'Erebor à Dale, de Dale à Mirkwood, que s'est-il passé après la Bataille des Cinq Armées? Il est venu le temps de la reconstruction alors qu'une menace grandit dans l'ombre du Mordor.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Je suis restée sur ma fin quand à l'épilogue de La Bataille des Cinq Armées sur bien des points, je ne désespère pas d'être satisfaite avec la version longue lorsque cette dernière sortira. Attendre presque un an est long, aussi ai-je décidé de laisser voguer mon imagination et de rédiger à ce propos. Qui sait, peut-être qu'outre apaiser ma frustration, je parviendrais à calmer les vôtres.**

**Le prologue est délibérément court, les prochains chapitres auront bien plus de consistance. Cette fiction couvrira la période survenue entre la fin de La Bataille des Cinq Armées et s'étendra après la fin de La Destruction de l'Anneau.  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rappelez vous qu'il n'y a rien de plus motivant que d'avoir des retours à propos de ce que l'on rédige. C'est notre seul salaire à nous qui sommes auteurs de fictions :)**

* * *

><p>Elle souffrait...<p>

Ses cordes vocales lui enserrait la gorge avec ferveur, était-ce parce qu'elle avait crié à s'en rompre l'âme lorsqu'il l'avait tué ? Ou parce cet orque – Bolg - l'avait presque étranglé en voulant l'achever ? Elle ne saurait dire. Ses yeux rougis des larmes qu'elle avait tant versé pour Kili ne demandaient qu'à être fermés pour toujours, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Non. De la dépouille, du corps, il n'était plus lui: ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Legolas était resté là, à la regarder un long moment ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Il était moins obtus que son père, le Roi, mais il n'avait jamais apprécié particulièrement les nains. Il avait fini par partir, vaincu par son impuissance face au désarrois dans lequel se trouvait Tauriel... Il avait toujours pris son parti, supporter ses idées mais elle le soupçonnait incapable de la soutenir à l'heure actuelle. Le Roi lui avait dit qu'il avait une inclination pour elle, sans doute était-ce vrai pour qu'il cherche à fuir cette scène qui s'était déroulé devant lui.

Quelqu'un arrivait. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. Le Roi. Thranduil.

« Ils voudront le brûler.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. »

Ainsi se déroulait les rites funéraires nains si tant était que les proches puissent se le permettre. Au lever du jour, ils allumaient un immense feu autour du défunt, et à la tomber de ce même jour l'être perdu n'était que cendre. La famille veillait tout du long, jusqu'à ce que les dernières braises soient éteintes. Des tombeaux où reposaient les affaires les plus précieuses et personnelles des défunts étaient ensuite érigés, permettant le recueillement.

Kili était mort. Son frère aussi. De même que leurs oncle. Tauriel songea à cette pauvre femme qui attendait leurs retour avec espoir mais pétrie d'inquiétude. Kili l'avait mentionné alors qu'il était enfermé dans sa geôle à Mirkwood. Elle sentait encore dans sa poche le token qu'il lui avait confié avant de partir pour Erebor. Une promesse de retour qui ne serait jamais exaucé, ni pour elle ni pour sa mère. Cette pauvre femme qui avait déjà tant souffert par le passé en perdant son foyer lors de l'attaque de Smaug se retrouverait esseulée, ce qu'il lui avait resté de sa famille ayant été décimée par des orques. Seule. Endeuillée. En souffrance.

« Si c'est cela l'amour, alors je n'en veux pas. »

Jamais. Ô grand Dieu jamais, elle n'aurait du se laisser guider par sa curiosité et descendre dans les cellules de Mirkwood afin d'entre-apercevoir Kili. Cela avait allumé en elle un sentiment vif qui s'était accru en si peu de temps, au point qu'elle le regrettait amèrement à présent. Comme il aurait été simple de se désintéressé de lui, de rejoindre ses propres quartiers après avoir été lasse des célébrations elfiques de cette nuit là. Une occasion perdue d'assouvir sa fascination lui semblait un bien léger tribu face au tourment qui la déchirait à présent.

« Débarrassez m'en, pria-t-elle à son Roi si tant est qu'il la considérait encore comme un de ses sujets. Je vous en supplie, acheva-t-elle en larmes alors qu'elle croisait son regard d'acier. »

Il s'avança majestueusement vers elle, elle rebaissa instinctivement les yeux vers le corps qui se refroidissait. Peut-être serait-elle exaucé ? Peut-être l'exécuterait-il ? N'avait-elle pas commis un acte de trahison envers lui, osant brandir une arme et le menacer quelques heures plus tôt ? Elle en vînt à espérer. A l'espérer. La mort est la fin de tout, aussi serait-elle délivrer du mal qu'elle ressentait, qui la consumait. Elle attendait le courroux, mais aucun châtiment ne vînt. Il ne ferait pas preuve d'un tant soit peu de pitié à son égard...

« Pourquoi cela fait-il donc si mal ?

- Parce que c'était quelque chose de vrai.

Incrédule, elle releva les yeux vers lui et fut frappé par l'once d'émotion qui transparaissait dans les royal iris du Haut-Elfe. Une once d'humanité, chose dont elle le croyait bien incapable. Une affliction... une empathie ? Elle se remémora alors sa discussion avec Legolas alors qu'ils étaient au Nord, peu de temps avant de découvrir l'armée que menait Bolg. Le Roi avait-il connu douleur semblable à la sienne au moment où son épouse avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie ? Il pourrait s'agir de la raison pour laquelle il était devenu si distant avec son peuple et ses voisins.

- Éprouviez-vous cela lorsque la Reine est tombée ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Ne la mentionnez pas, et laissez là en paix maintenant qu'elle est enterrée, déclara-t-il. »

Elle avait perçu un vacillement dans ce timbre de voix si contrôlé à l'accoutumée. Aurait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur son souverain ? De tristesse face à ce souvenir mentionné ? De rage que quelqu'un ose l'interroger, lui qui était habitué à questionner ? Le Reine était un sujet de conversation tabou à Mirkwood, et jamais en six-cent ans elle n'en avait entendu parlé avant les confessions de Legolas. La froideur et la peur qu'instillait le souverain devaient dissuader quiconque de creuser la question. Mais tout cela, elle n'en avait cure pour le moment.

Elle caressa avec application le visage figé, dénué de vie et y apposa un chaste baiser. L'unique qui lui ait été donné d'offrir à cet amour qui avait surgit dans sa vie sans crier gare pour en disparaître si rapidement, telle une étoile filante. Le premier et le dernier baiser, qui jamais ne lui serait retourné.

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre, deux elfes de la garde royale venaient de faire leurs entrée. Ils s'inclinèrent face à Thranduil, sans accorder le moindre regard à celle qui jusqu'alors avait été leurs supérieure direct.

« Nous avons récupéré le corps de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, et du jeune nain qui gisait là-bas. Il ne manque que celui-ci et nous pourrons les ramener à Erebor, selon vos souhaits Majesté.

- Faîtes donc.

- Et Concernant Tauriel ? Hasarda le premier en la désignant du menton alors qu'impuissante le second lui arrachait la dépouille des bras.

Elle lui jeta de nouveau un regard et elle sut. Elle comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle, Legolas ne serait pas présent pour lui sauver la face cette fois-ci non plus. Il avait revêtu son masque de marbre et rien ne l'en déferait pour le moment.

- J'ai des affaires autrement plus urgentes qui nécessitent mon attention, dédaigna-t-il. Qu'elle soit pour le moment conduite à Dale, et maintenue captive jusqu'à ce que je décide de son sort. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'Auteur:**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je ne saurais vous dire combien vos retours et votre intérêt à propos de cette histoire m'ont fait plaisir et galvanisé afin de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre. Il n'était pas encore rédigé ce matin car je pensais me focaliser sur mes textes du fandom Harry Potter, mais vos commentaires m'ont fait si chaud au coeur que j'ai décidé de bousculer mes plans et de vous livrer le chapitre deux en guise de cadeau de fin d'année 2014. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant si ce n'est plus que le premier.  
><strong>

**Un énorme merci pour vos retours! Vous n'avez pas conscience de combien cela m'a touché.**

**Je réponds directement en mps aux personnes inscrite sur FF, mais concernant les anonymes, je le ferai ici. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse mail où je puisse directement vous écrire.**

_LovelyBubble:_ Tu as été la première à commenter cette histoire et je t'en remercie beaucoup. Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à tes questions sous peine de dévoiler l'intrigue qui sera mise en place, mais je pense pouvoir te livrer ceci: si la relation de Tauriel avec Kili a été un coup de foudre passionnel, la romance présente dans cette fiction s'installera dans le temps. Dans longtemps, car ce n'est pas mon objectif premier concernant le récit.

_Gaelle:_ Je suis ravie de remarquer que d'autres personnes ont été dans mon cas. L'histoire sera actualisée autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire, et rassures-toi: je compte bien la mener à son terme.

_Tintagel:_ J'avais trouvé moi aussi que Thranduil était un peu trop compatissant par rapport à ce qui nous avait été montré plus tôt dans le film. Mais j'aime l'idée de son masque qui se fissure après le départ de Legolas: concrétisation et à la fois vestige de l'amour si fort qu'il éprouvait pour son épouse. Amour qu'il s'est évertué à exciser non pas pour vivre mais survivre à sa perte.

**Encore un énorme merci pour tous vos messages, ajouts en histoire suivi mais aussi en favoris. J****'ose espérer en avoir de nouveau afin que vous puissiez me livrer vos impressions.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et par avance: une bonne année!**

* * *

><p><strong>La Dame aux Cheveux de Feu<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Voilà trois jours qu'elle demeurait ici, immobile et froide.

Le temps lui avait semblé tellement plus long. Pour des êtres immortels, il était censé s'écouler d'une manière tellement plus rapide, tellement plus fluide. Un battement de cils, synonyme de quelques décennies comme le disaient certains. Mais pour Tauriel, il n'en était rien.

Elle se trouvait dans une tente du campement elfique de Dale. Elle aurait pensé être enfermée dans les anciennes geôles de la cité, se trouvant sous terre, elles n'avaient pas été ravagées par les flammes de Smaug lors de sa funeste venue. Mais il n'en était rien.

Sa cellule était loin d'être spartiate même si elle n'était pas des plus grande, elle songea à la manière dont étaient traités les captifs à Mirkwood et reconnu que cela n'avait rien à voir. Elle n'avait ni les poings ni les pieds liés, bien qu'elle n'ait le droit de sortir de son confinement. Une petite table et une chaise se trouvait sur la droite de l'espace, et l'on l'y lui laissait de quoi se nourrir même si elle se refusait à toucher tout ce qu'on lui apportait. Elle ne doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas mourir de faim, les elfes avaient une résistance supplémentaire face aux mortels quand à l'assouvissement de leurs besoins les plus triviaux tel boire et manger. Un paravent cachait une immense bassine dans laquelle elle pouvait se baigner, elle s'en était servie la veille afin d'ôter toute la pellicule de crasse qui s'était accumulée sur sa peau. On lui avait fourni une tenue simple mais propre. Des tapis recouvrait le sol, et un petit foyer se trouvait au centre de la pièce afin d'apporter un peu de chaleur aux nuits qui étaient fraîches. Enfin, il y avait une mince banquette où elle avait la possibilité de s'allonger afin de dormir, mais Tauriel ne pourra plus trouver le repos à présent : Kili en profitera suffisamment pour eux-deux.

Elle restait assise, sans bouger un cil, à attendre. Elle pourrait patienter longtemps, la vie des elfes étant infiniment étendue : la patience était la vertu prédominante de son peuple. Elle n'avait reçu nul visite du Roi, et ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Elle ne comptait même presque plus sur une exécution sommaire qui montrerait l'exemple aux troupes, et permettrait de la libérer de ses chaînes de douleurs.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, sans doute était-ce un elfe de la garde qui lui apportait de quoi se sustenter. Son sentiment se confirma puisque quelqu'un de sa connaissance qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir entra silencieusement, portant un léger plateau. Lanaleth inclina prestement la tête face à elle, Tauriel désapprouva d'un geste de main. Elle n'était plus son commandant, l'elleth n'avait plus à lui présenter ses respects.

« Tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi, l'on pourrait te prendre pour une sympathisante de la traîtresse que je suis et tu pourrais tomber en disgrâce, toi aussi.

- Je vous ai toujours beaucoup admiré, vous avez été mon exemple durant bien des décennies. Rien ne m'empêchera de saluer la grande guerrière que vous êtes. »

Cette dernière la considérait donc toujours avec la même hauteur n'osant pas même la tutoyer, après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble. Le tutoiement chez les elfes pouvait être interpréter comme le pire des affronts, il servait essentiellement aux personnes qui étaient excessivement proches marquant leurs haut degrés d'intimité. Elle se remémora une époque lointaine où comment - rouge de timidité - Lanaleth l'avait presque supplié de la tutoyer.

Elle observa celle qui fut sa disciple autrefois avec insistance. Ses cheveux châtains dont aucune mèche ne pendait sur son visage et qui étaient maintenu par un ruban noir, ses yeux bleu avec son regard franc où brillait la jeunesse et une impétuosité que parfois Tauriel lui avait reproché, sa silhouette plus athlétique avait été façonné pour le combat. Elle n'avait décidément plus rien à voir avec la jeune personne frêle qu'elle avait rencontré à la sortie d'un banquet et qui l'avait supplié de l'aider à devenir soldat.

La famille de Lanaleth œuvrait dans le divertissement de la Cour de Thranduil, cette dernière était pressentie à intégrer l'orchestre royale en tant que harpiste. Tauriel qui déjà alors pensait que chacun devrait pouvoir être maître de son destin avait accepté de l'entraîner. Lanaleth avait fini par s'épanouir et se réaliser en tant que guerrière, à l'admiration de ses frère mais au grand damne de son père.

« Est-ce vrai, ce qui est raconté, Tauriel ? Que vous avez désobéi au Roi, pour un nain ? Demanda-t-elle avec un effroi distinct.

- Le forfait aurait-il été moins grand s'il avait s'agit d'un homme ?

- Pour être honnête, je le pense. Notre peuple abhorre les nains, ils sont si... rustrement animales, acheva-t-elle une once de dégoût dans la voix.

- Ils n'en demeurent pas moins fait de chair et d'émotions. Nos coutumes sont juste différentes. Notre Roi prêche l'isolement, la réclusion avec indifférence au monde qui nous entoure, aussi aucun de la plupart d'entre nous ne cherche à essayer de les comprendre. Si nous n'avions pas conservé le sens du commerce avec les hommes, sûrement seraient-ils considérés de la même manière. »

Sa visiteuse sembla intégrer ses paroles, les méditer un certain temps comme si elle cherchait une certaine logique à tout cela. L'indifférence était manque de tolérance, et sans tolérance il ne pouvait y avoir de respect, sans respect aucune possibilité de dialogue et d'échange. Tauriel poursuivit :

« Tout le monde sait à présent que le Roi refusa logis, assistances et vivres au peuple nain alors qu'il venait de subir la perte d'Erebor. Thranduil n'a pas eu une once de compassion alors qu'il y avait des enfants, des innocents parmi ces âmes errantes, Lanaleth.

Seuls les anciens savaient de quoi il en retournait, vraiment. Mais il se murmurait depuis la présence des nains en leur sanctuaire que le Roi avait abandonné leurs cause alors qu'ils étaient au plus mal. Les reproches de Thorin-Ecu-de-Chêne avaient résonné dans toutes la cavité de leurs royaume, avec force. Leurs peuple avait occulté cela en se drapant d'insuffisance face au mépris que les nains leurs manifestaient depuis que leurs alliance fut brisée. Mais jamais les nains n'en avaient jamais oublié les causes.

- Est-ce là un roi que tu peux et veux servir avec respect, Lanaleth ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

L'elleth désigna le plateau des yeux, Tauriel détourna les siens signifiant qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Elle vit alors sa compagne s'installer et commencer à picorer dans le repas qui lui était initialement destiné. Cette dernière semblait savourer les quelques fruits dont elle se délectait.

« Vous aviez tout ce qu'une elfe sylvestre aurait pu souhaité avoir : une bonne position à la Cour malgré votre ascendance, l'amitié du Prince, le respect du Roi, la confiance de vos troupes. En vieillissant encore un peu, vous auriez même pu prétendre à une union des plus respectable pour une elfe de votre condition. Alors pourquoi ?

En voilà une excellente question.

L'intérêt qu'elle portait à Kili n'était pas l'unique réponse, pas plus que son désir d'aventure et de découverte du monde extérieur. Il s'avéra qu'elle s'était senti effroyablement coupable face aux agissements passés de Thranduil. Ce jour là, elle avait détesté être un être de la race elfique, elle en avait éprouver du dégoût, de l'embarras et avait bu plus que de raison pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu. Après la fuite des nains et l'interrogatoire de l'orque, elle avait décidé d'apporter une aide - même minime - en soignant le blessé de la flèche noire empoisonnée comme pour s'affranchir de ce que son roi avait fait. Elle se doutait que son acte ne rachèterait en rien la conduite indifférente de tant d'années mais pour sa propre conscience, elle se devait d'agir, elle ne pouvait se détourner des nains comme les siens l'avaient fait auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais éprouver la sensation de honte d'être une elleth.

Mais cela, elle se garderait bien de le dire à qui que ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa filer quelques mots en guise d'ultime conseil qu'elle pourrait lui donner, ne doutant pas un seul instant que l'elleth saurait lire entre les lignes :

- Ne t'attache pas outre mesure et ne te lie jamais à un mortel. Tu te préserveras des affres d'une douleur lancinante dont nulle délivrance ne paraît possible, et d'une grande solitude. »

Elle soupçonnait sa compagne de brûler d'en apprendre davantage, mais un silence convenu s'installa. Cela n'avait rien d'oppressant face au néant de son isolement. Cela lui permit de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter ce qu'il se passait par delà la tente dans laquelle elle se trouvait détenue.

L'ouïe des elfes est fine, plus affûtée que celle de quelconque autre peuple en Terre du Milieu. Tout à côté s'élevait un chant sindarin victorieux mais inharmonieux de part les voix enivrées qui le déclamaient, le vin avait du couler à flot en guise de célébrations. Au loin, elle entendait des pas lourds et hachés, des bestiaux qui avançaient péniblement sans doute en transportant de lourdes charges. Des ordres étaient donnés pour dégager les décombres les plus imposants, Dale commencerait à être rebattit d'ici quelques semaines. Des prières de soin elfiques se marmonnaient à proximité de là, sans doute dans un hôpital de fortune afin de soigner les blessés, elle ne saurait dire si parmi les patients il y avait des hommes, ou même des nains. En poussant encore plus loin, elle pouvait entendre dans le bruissement de l'eau du Long Lac et les décombres de la ville flottante qui s'entre-choquaient légèrement. Il y avait plus haut dans Dale des notes de musique qui s'élevaient en un air cérémonieux, qui ne correspondait pas à la modeste population qui avait repris habitation du lieu. Des enfants courraient en riant, l'ombre de la guerre loin derrière eux, ils s'adonnaient sûrement à quelques jeux.

Mais des environs de la Montagne Solitaire, elle ne parvenait à ne rien capturer. Aussi muette et morte que pouvait l'être Kili, son frère et son oncle.

« Que sont advenus les corps, Lanaleth ? S'interrogea Tauriel ayant trouvé étrange que ce soit des elfes qui aient pour rôle d'escorter les royales dépouilles naines depuis qu'on lui avait arraché celle de Kili des bras.

- Ceux des nôtres ont été ramené à Mirkwood afin d'être enterrés selon nos usages par les elfes qui étaient restés là-bas. Pour les hommes, nous avons aidé à les mettre en terre puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de cérémonial particulier. Les nains tombés durant la bataille ont été rassemblés dans la Montagne afin d'être nettoyés, ils ont commencé en brûlant les soldats de moindre grade. Les familles commencent à affluer suite à l'action de Mithrandir, il a fait relayer les nouvelles grâce aux Aigles.

Elle senti comme un goût de cendre dans sa bouche, à l'idée que le rite funéraire de Kili ait pu avoir lieu sans qu'elle n'ait eu la possibilité de se recueillir. Elle demanda, la voix cassée par cette perspective :

- Et pour Ecu-de-Chêne ? Ses neveux ?

- Quatre nains s'étaient aventurés sur les hauteurs afin de terrasser Azog le Profanateur. Le seul qui a survécu était gravement blessé quand nous l'avons trouvé, le Roi a fait ordonner de tous les ramener à Erebor. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Dis, fille de Thrain et sœur de Thorin, pour procéder aux funérailles. »

Lanaleth expliqua par la suite qu'ils ne pourraient plus se permettre d'attendre longtemps dans la mesure ou les corps commençaient à empester les lieux et attirer les charognes. Par crainte que des maladies puissent se propager, Dain le cousin de Thorin qui avait bravement combattu avait décrété que les corps seraient brûler le lendemain matin que sa cousine fusse présente ou non. D'après ce que Tauriel avait pu comprendre, le trône se jouerait entre le fameux cousin et la dénommée Dis qui étaient les plus proches parents d'Ecu-de-Chêne. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une once de ressentiment envers ce qui allait se passer : cette femme n'aurait plus qu'Erebor en souvenir de tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu et on allait tenter de le lui prendre alors qu'elle viendrait tout juste de brûler ses défunts.

Soudain, un intrus se glissa dans la tente d'un pas rageur, voire hostile. Il s'agissait d'un ellon nommé Russandol qui avait longtemps servi sous ses ordres. D'un caractère autoritaire et trop zélé, il avait toujours été peu apprécié de ses condisciples, Tauriel incluse. Ne se cantonnant qu'aux ordres, ne disposant pas d'esprit critique ou sens d'analyse pour revoir l'ordre de ses priorités, il avait toujours semblé dangereux à l'elfe rousse de lui confier d'importantes responsabilités. Elle avait toujours craint qu'il ne privilégie les directives à la viabilités de ses troupes.

« Cesses donc de bailler aux corneilles, Lanaleth. Va donc apporter de l'aide à décharger les vivres que nous venons de recevoir ! »

L'interpellée se leva lentement, en traînant des pieds. C'était étrange, car elle était du même grade que l'ellon. Mais quand elle lui répondit positivement en l'appelant « capitaine », Tauriel saisit que le changement avait commencé à opérer et qu'elle ne récupérerait pas sa position. Alors que Lanaleth quittait la tente, Russandol fixait la prisonnière qu'elle était avec un air qu'elle ne saurait véritablement déchiffrer : un sentiment de fierté mais aussi de gêne, de désarrois luisait dans ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il sorti lui aussi.

Telle une statut, elle ne bougea pas plus qu'au commencement.

Et le temps passait, inexorablement lentement.

Elle pouvait entendre la cohue extérieur face au repas du soir. Puis le calme le plus plat qui puisse être une fois la nuit avancée.

A présent, seul les cliquetis de l'eau dans laquelle elle baignait résonnaient. La cuve était bien plus petite que les luxueux termes ou cascade tiède que Mirkwood avait à offrir à ses habitants, mais cela suffisait amplement à Tauriel pour se délasser et effectuer ses ablutions.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours apprécié le contact de l'eau. Son père lui avait apprit très tôt à nager, sa mère riait souvent en trouvant que sa petite elleth avait plus d'aplomb en milieu aquatique que sur la terre ferme. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis cette époque bénie... Ses parents n'étaient plus là pour lui énoncer les bienfaits de l'eau, mais elle en avait retenu chaque mot, chaque sensation. Fluide et lumineuse, enveloppante et caressante, parfois feutrée et parfois chantante. L'eau l'avais toujours fasciner autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Et jamais elle n'avait pu se séparer de sa magie.

Son père lui avait indiqué qu'elle était plus eau que feu en dépit de sa chevelure de flammes. Sa mère, elle, soutenait qu'elle était autant faite d'eau que de feu et qu'elle ne devrait jamais l'oublier. Le besoin qu'elle avait toujours eu de s'extérioriser, son désir de partir à l'assaut du monde, sa tendance à apprécier le goût de la conquête et de la nouveauté avait toujours été synonyme du feu ardent qui brûlait en elle avec force et conscience. L'eau régnait sur le monde des sens, émotions, sensations comme sa perception à voir des indices sur son futur dans les cieux ou comprendre la portée des rêves qu'elle faisait. L'eau peut se donner à corps perdu pour ce en quoi elle croit, a confiance en ses intuitions et aiment donner de l'aide. Parfois elle doit s'isoler et prendre du recul par rapport à la réalité, sans quoi elle risque de souffrir. A présent qu'elle était assez mûre pour en comprendre les nuances, elle se demandait bien qui avait eu le plus raison.

Kili était fait d'air, lui. Tauriel en était certaine. L'air a la capacité de fusionner avec ce qui l'entoure, plein de sociabilité avec un intérêt pour tout ce qui est humain. Les personnes faites d'air cherchent à s'épanouir en se reliant aux autres, un trait de caractère prédominant chez les nains qui sont des êtres grégaires.

Kili n'était pas fait d'air.

Il avait été fait d'air.

A cette pensée, à cette correction, l'eau monta de nouveau aux yeux de l'elfe et entreprit de sortir encore et encore de ses pupilles.

Elle soupira de chagrin en levant les yeux comme pour adresser une prière au ciel lui demandant de le délivrer de ce mal qui circulait en ses veines et qui l'intoxiquait tel du poison. Elle ne fut pas exaucée, elle ne pourrait l'être vu le visiteur qui imposait sa présence à une heure si tardive. Devant la cuve dans laquelle elle reposait depuis elle ne savait combien de temps l'observait le roi Thranduil.

Que venait-il faire au beau milieu de la nuit ici ? Il ne s'était pas annoncé, pénétrant sous la tente de Tauriel comme un maître et seigneur en son fief. Elle songea furtivement que c'était le cas après tout : il était le Roi et elle n'était qu'une traîtresse dont le sort demeurait incertain.

Conscient qu'elle avait enfin remarqué sa présence, il darda son regard sur elle. Tauriel se soupçonnait bien de ce qu'il devait pensé face à l'attitude pathétique dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Les elfes sylvestres étaient connus pour leurs hargne face aux épreuves, leurs caractères fort et leurs sens de la combativité. Mais n'était-elle pas plus qu'une ombre de ce qu'elle avait été?

Il se débarrassa prestement de son imposante étole et la jeta vers sa direction, tandis qu'il énonça ennuyé:

« Couvrez-vous donc, nous avons à parler. »


End file.
